It is not your body
by Skovko
Summary: During a match Dean spots a woman being groped by a man sitting next to her although she several times asks the man to stop. He's not gonna ignore it and takes it upon himself to do something about it.


"Stop it!"

Her voice reached Dean again. Somewhere in the front row was a woman who wasn't having a too fun time while the match between him and Braun was going on. He didn't have many seconds to scan the audience between the blows they delivered and he still hadn't found a face matching the voice.

"Don't touch me!"

He snapped his head fast towards the voice and finally he found what could only be her. She pushed the hands away from the guy sitting next to her as he tried to grab her breasts. Maybe a horny boyfriend? Or maybe a complete stranger? Dean couldn't be too sure. He didn't have much time to think about it as Braun grabbed him and threw him over the top rope.

"Please, stop it," she begged again.  
"Come on. You fangirls are all the same. Getting fucking horny whenever a Shield guy is out here. You're gonna go out and fuck the first best thing after the show. Might as well fuck me," the guy next to her said.

Clearly not a horny boyfriend. From what Dean heard this guy was a complete stranger and he was putting his hands on a woman who several times asked him not to. Not many things could piss him off but this was surely one of those things. As Braun jumped out and reached for him, he hauled him down in a headlock so he could lean in and whisper.

"When I reach the barricade, throw me over it," he said.

Braun mumbled his agreement. It was a strange request but he couldn't start questioning it in the middle of the fight. Instead he fought his way out of the headlock and threw a punch at Dean who then rolled towards the barricade. He watched as Braun got up and put his fists in the air while shouting.

Dean grabbed the barricade and dragged himself up to his feet, strategically positioning himself right in front of the man with loose hands. Braun came storming towards him with a clothesline and he threw his body backwards over the barricade. He crashed down on the audience, the man he was aiming for taking most of the hit. Not surprisingly most of the audience shouted in joy despite the pain of him hitting them. He reached up and grabbed a hold of the man's neck, yanking himself up while getting close to the man's ear.

"If I catch you touching her again, you're gonna leave with broken fingers. It is not your body!" He hissed lowly. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes," the man swallowed nervously.

He then grabbed a hold of the woman, leaning towards her while still selling it to the audience, making it look like he was struggling to get back up.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.  
"Yes," she whispered back. "Thank you."

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek which earned him massive cheers from the audience. He repayed them with his usual charming smirk before jumping back over the barricade and continuing the match with Braun. He didn't hear the woman the rest of the match and he knew his threat had hit home with the man next to her.

Three hours later Dean walked into a bar together with a bunch of his friends from work. The men were laughing and rather loud so everyone inside noticed them right away. Among those people sat the woman from the front row. Dean didn't see her at first but she saw him as she sat by herself by the counter.

"Do you know those men?" She asked the bartender.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"Send a beer over to Dean Ambrose," she said.  
"Lady, as attractive as you are, I don't think he's gonna fall for such a cheap trick," he shook his head.  
"Not a trick. I need you to pass a message too," she said.

Everyone looked up as the bartender came walking over to their table.

"Alright, welcome. I'm here to take your order and this..." He put down the beer down in front of Dean. "...is for you. Greetings from the lady by the counter. She says thank you for helping her tonight."

Everyone looked over at her but she sat with her back against them and her eyes glued to the wall with all the bottles. She felt all of their eyes but she didn't wanna meet them and make them think anyone owed her anything. She just wanted to thank Dean and let him enjoy his night in peace and the beer was the only thing she could think of.

"She's the one from the front row?" Roman asked.  
"Yep," Dean answered.  
"Looks like she escaped with her body intact," Braun chuckled. "Thanks to our hero Dean here."  
"You helped," Dean chuckled too.  
"Just beat you up like I always enjoy doing," Braun winked.

Dean grabbed the beer and stood up, striding towards the woman until he was right next to her. She turned her head and gave him a little smile.

"Thank you," he said as he put the beer down on the counter.  
"You're welcome. And thank you," she said.  
"Just did what most men would do in a situation like that," he said.  
"That's where your wrong. Most men, most people, would look the other way and think that it isn't their problem," she said.  
"Lucky for you I'm not most people then. I've always taken a pride in being different," he smiled boyishly.

She let out a little giggle which she drowned herself by putting her own beer to her lips. Something about her made him want to stay next to her and talk with her some more even though he was supposed to be with his friends.

"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Naira," she answered.  
"Cute," he chuckled. "Beautiful Naira with big beautiful blue eyes."  
"Cheap points," she gave him a sideways smile.  
"What is?" He asked.  
"You actually noticing my eye colour," she answered.  
"I always do. I actually look women in the eyes instead of staring at their boobs while talking to them," he said.

Another boyish smile was sent in her direction and she just shook her head and chuckled.

"But if you must know, you got a beautiful body too," he said.  
"Oh really?" She giggled.  
"Absolutely," he nodded. "But I'd never touch it without your permission. I'm not like that asshole you sat next to."  
"Kinda wish you had broken his fingers," she said.  
"Oh, you heard that?" He chuckled.  
"Yep," she grinned.  
"I kinda wish I had too," he grinned too.

She was just so easy to talk to and he quickly forgot about his friends behind him as he stayed and continued talking. It was refreshing to talk to a fan who didn't demand a picture or acted like a ring rat. She was genuinely grateful for his help earlier in the evening and so far that was all she was trying to put on him. Her gratefulness and a beer to show it. And yet he stayed because he wanted more. He stayed and just talked, something he didn't do often with women. He was just as horny as the ring rats throwing themselves at him but this woman was different. She needed to be treated different. So he just talked to her for an hour while they both enjoyed another beer together.

"It's getting hot in here," she waved her hand in front of her face.  
"Let's go outside for a while," he said.  
"Alright," she smiled sweetly.

They walked outside together, slowly moving down the street side by side, none of them saying a word at first while they enjoyed the quiet evening.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," she looked up.  
"Just like you," he said.

She moved her eyes away from the stars and looked in his eyes instead. Something about the way he looked at her made her reach for his shirt and pull him down for a gentle kiss. Just a few seconds they stood like that before he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up against the nearest brick wall. A lion-like growl escaped his throat as he turned the gentle kiss into a rough one, demanding her mouth while he continued trying to push her further into the wall even though it was impossible. She reached around him and squeezed his ass tight and that touch brought him right back to reality.

"No!" He tore his mouth away from hers.  
"What?" She asked surprised.  
"Fuck!" He growled.

He took a couple of steps backwards and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The words left his mouth quickly.  
"What's wrong?" She took a step towards him.  
"Don't!" He held up his hand.

She stopped in her tracks, looking at him as if she was a lost child and that look was killing him even more.

"Fuck!" He muttered again.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.  
"No, Naira, you did nothing wrong," he answered.  
"Then what is it? Am I not good enough?" She asked.  
"Fuck!" Again that word.

He moved fast in front of her, placed both his hands on her neck and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes, you are. You are good enough. In fact, you're too good," he said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.  
"I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't. It feels wrong after that guy groped you earlier," he said.  
"Don't think about him. He's not even on my mind anymore. You are," she said.  
"But he's on mine," he hissed. "And this isn't right."

He let go off her again and took a step backwards. Any other day he would have dragged her back to his hotel room, ravaged her and dumped her. Just like he'd done with so many women before. But she wasn't like those women. She wasn't a ring rat out for a quick fuck with a wrestler. She really wanted him.

"Do you know how I treat women?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Fuck!" He shook his head. "Go home, Naira. Go home and live the life you usually live and forget about our little encounter out here."  
"That's gonna be hard to forget," she smiled.

That sweet smile was just about to break him. He had to use all the willpower inside him to fight the urge to just fuck her right up against the brick wall. She didn't deserve being treated like that. She deserved someone who would lay her down gently and love her just right. Someone who would be there every morning when she woke up. Someone not like him.

"I'm sorry, Naira. Please, just go home," he said.  
"Okay," she sighed. "Thank you though. You know, for saving me and talking to me."  
"Of course," he smiled. "No man should ever put his hands on a woman without permission. I was just doing my duty."

She nodded and turned around, leaving him standing while he watched her go away. There went a real woman. The kind of woman he would love to find and be with one day but he couldn't offer her anything else but a quick fuck and he refused. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't treat her like that. He sighed deeply and walked back inside the bar, finally dumping down at the table again where his friends were still sitting.

"That was fast," Seth chuckled.  
"Didn't touch her," Dean said.  
"What?" Roman laughed. "Are you telling me you actually didn't fuck that fine piece of ass?"  
"That was a real woman," Dean said.

Seth and Roman went quiet and exchanged a look. They had never heard Dean talk like that about any woman before.

"A real fine woman," Dean continued. "She doesn't deserve someone like me."  
"Dean, you know you're worth so much," Roman said.  
"Shut up, Roman!" Dean sneered. "Just let me be angry tonight and get a couple of more beers."  
"Dude, if she had that effect on you, why did you let her go?" Seth asked.  
"Because she deserves someone who'll love her," Dean answered.


End file.
